You are over powering Rinzler fanfic (RE-DONE
by radioactiveheartbeat
Summary: Zeir is her name, and she has a passion for thrill and adventure. She will do what it takes to have it. Read as she accidentally stumbles onto the grid and She and Rinzler seem to be drawn to one another.


**I did it for the thrill. Not to kill or harm anyone. Not for the havock I've caused, but to get them to try to kill me. They eventually will be the death of me, but until then, I enjoy the adrenal rush that comes from being a hair away from death.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zeir is my name, and I'm what I like to call, a Thrillest. And as well, terrorist can be in the definition if you like. Except I'm doing this more for just the thrill. Just terrorizing the city, with a touch of near death.<br>**

**I looked out the window of my large department at the top of the Encom building. I know it may seem strange, but they don't know I'm here. This department is completely hidden within the walls. It doesn't have a door, just a small window. I have to say it was quite nice though, pure white walls and white tile floor. It made the room seem to glow itself though being here is only temporary. I never get the chance to stay somewhere for longer than a month. My furniture is black, the couch, coffee table, drawers, etc. There are no halls, or anything, just a bathroom attached, but thats it.  
><strong>

**Taking my eyes off the city, I turned to the bathroom. Walking in, I look at the mirror and analyze myself. My feature consists of short black hair, with a tall mohawk going down the center of my head. I have bright green eyes, with green eye liner and black eye shadow. I have a pale skin complexion being the majority of my work done is at night and I sleep during the day.  
><strong>

**At the moment I am not been wearing more than a gown so I decided to get dressed. I searched through my closet for my mission wear. Tonight was a big night, and by big night, I mean bombs involved.**

**Once I was dressed in what was a black catsuit, with a belt of help gadgets, I made my way to my escape window. This night was the night Encom found out about my room, and should be trying to break in any minute. I climbed out my window, and stood there at my ledge. I began to hear a chainsaw cutting at my wall, so I turned around, looking over everything in there that I called my home. Just as they security were about to break in, I turned around once more, and jumped out, catching myself with a parashoot at the last minute. The irony is, I saw a another guy do this same thing just a few days ago. Had everyone in the building going nuts.**

**When I landed safely at the parking garage across the way, clearly getting some strange looks from folks driving by, I quickly detached from my parashoot and ran inside to find my motorcycle tucked in the back corner of the bottom level. Driving off as quickly as I could, knowing someone was going to be after me soon, I made my way to my destination, which happened to be the bridge that lead to the other side of the city. I quickly shot my bike under the bridge, got off, and set the bomb on the back of a support beam before running to get on my bike again. I had set the timer for 3 minutes, but as I began to driver off, a large white FBI van stopped under the bring, one man jumping out with a radar to track the bomb and from behind the van came a agent on a motorbike after me.  
><strong>

**So I sped down the highway, passing cars. Glancing behind myself, I could see the agent way behind. I began to feel at ease thinking I could easily loose this guy until I began to hear gun shots, which snapped me back into focus. I weave in and out of traffic trying to dodge the bullets before I got to the exit I needed to. I jumping in front of a semi truck and off the exit at the last second, throwing the agent off, however it also messed up my front tire, so I rode till it popped off, throwing me forward. I rolled forward before I then got up and began to sprint as fast as I could through ally ways and behind buildings till I came to a door with a label above that said Flynn's . Seeing that I was the old arcade I used to play at when I was kid and judging that it was a safe place to hide out for a while, I walked in.**

**It was old and oddly enough the power was on. I walked down the middle to the game Tron, which was pushed to the side like a door. Walking slowly up to it, I examined. That is, until I heard a loud blast. This frightened me so I ran in, shutting the game behind me. I made my way down the hall and into a room that seemed to be ole Kevin Flynn's office. Nothing seemed touch except for the typing screen. On it, it said press yes, for a rerun . In curiosity, I pressed yes, and that was the beginning of my adventures on The Grid.**


End file.
